


Dance With Me

by NiaChase



Series: Loving My Brother [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, M/M, No Date, One-Sided Attraction, Romantic Fluff, School Dances, Sibling Incest, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: A prequel to Woo Me, Date Me, Love Me.Dylan doesn't have a date for the school dance. Noah, stuck in his feelings, decides to be his date and show him a good time.Inspired by the song Slow Dance by AJ Mitchell.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Loving My Brother [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433860
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Dance With Me

Dylan sat at one of the tables in the gym, colorful lights shined across the floor and walls, loud music echoed between the walls, and a lot of people were dancing. Dylan wasn't really a dancer, but he was still alone surrounded by people. Dylan asked around to see if someone will be his date, but they always say that they were taken or turned him down.

He wasn't the popular one by all means since he lost that soccer game. Ever since then, Dylan stuck to being that guy in the grey area. Not popular, but not a loser. Just forgotten. He does his work and comes home with his brother to do random things in his bedroom.

He wasn't the best. So honestly, he doesn't even know why he was here. Maybe for luck or the experience every highschool teen supposed to have. Or maybe to just say he went there. Dylan drank his punch, considering leaving. No one even came to offer him a dance, even if Dylan would've turned them down, it would mean they were interested in him.

He looked at the crowd of people dance, Noah one of them. He was either dancing with someone or just enjoying the music by himself. He looked like he was having fun, so Dylan didn't want to ruin that for him. 

So readying himself for the long walk home, he got up and walked out of the gym. The hallways had a few scattered teens flirting against the walls and three teachers talking and catching up. No-one turned towards him walking out.  


Dances were overrated.  


Dylan walked home, spring still trying to come but the winter chill was still here. Dylan's suit only did so much. Dylan held himself. He should've never went to that dance. All he did was hurt himself. Dylan shook his head.

He should've stayed home. Dylan walked along the sidewalk for half a mile until he heard a car honking behind him. Dylan paused and walked the car pulled up next to him, the window rolling down and revealing a worried Noah.

"Dylan, what are you doing walking alone out here? You should've told me you wanted to leave." Noah said, getting out the car to hug Dylan. "But you were having fun," Dylan said, trying to explain himself. "I will rather be here with you than be at the stupid dance. Get in the car, it's cold." Noah said, guiding Dylan in the car.

Dylan got in, Noah hopping into the driver's seat and drove. But not towards home. This was the only night he can get Dylan alone. He was confused about the way he felt for his baby brother, but he just wanted a dance from him. Maybe a kiss from him, even if that was asking too much.

"Where are we going?" Dylan asked. "The park. I know you didn't have a date, so I was hoping I can be that date for you." Noah said like it was an everyday thing. "I heard about taking your cousin to the dance, but brothers? Wouldn't that be weird? Not to mention desperate as well?" Dylan said.

Noah shrugged. "Not unless you make it weird. And what's wrong with me wanting to dance with you? We'll be alone and no one won't know. If it's really that bad, it can be just our little secret." Noah said, a little sad that Dylan would consider this weird. Sure, Noah's crush on him was weird, but not wanting to dance with him.  


Okay, it was a bit weird, but Noah refused to acknowledge that.  


"Just one slow dance. I'm too tired to actually groove. I hope that's okay with you. There were a few at school that tried to grind on me and I wasn't ready to make babies. Nor was I interested in them too." Noah said, trying to pass an excuse so he can slow dance with Dylan.

Or at least hold his hand lovingly. Dylan nodded, figuring he can at least slow dance. He really can't dance. Noah smiled. Just one dance. Noah pulled up the park, parking his car. He got out of the car and gathered a small radio from the trunk. Dylan raised an eyebrow.

"What? Ever since the week my job's radio was busted, I keep it in my car. Unless you want to dance to silence, which is fine for me." Noah said. "Oh, well, I like music please," Dylan said. Noah smiled and they walked to the park's shaded rest area that was dimly lit up by small lights that were on the metal ceiling. 

Noah placed a radio on the bench. He played an already placed cd that had a few slow songs they could dance to. Noah hit the play button and looked at Dylan, who looked a bit shy. Noah walked up to him and extended a hand. "Will you dance with me?" Noah asked, being polite.

Dylan blushed and smiled, taking the hand. Noah pulled him in as close as he can, a hand on the small of Dylan's back. They were close to each other, something Dylan noticed and blushed about. His hands felt Noah's body under the white t-shirt, body heat radiating between them.

It felt... nice. "You can get closer. You can trust me." Noah said softly. Dylan looked at those hazel eyes, knowing he can trust his older brother. Dylan moved closer and laid his head on Noah's shoulder. Noah turned his head a little to smell Dylan's hair. 

As songs played on, Noah felt more weight on him, Dylan fully trusting him and not shy. "Noah, do you think I'm weird? I'm not popular like you or good at anything. No one wanted to go with me to the dance when I asked and no one asked me." Dylan said softly, feeling loved in his brother's arms. Wanted in a way. 

But they were family. 

Noah let go of Dylan's hand to only hold Dylan's hips, both of them swaying softly. Noah felt Dylan's arms go around his neck, Dylan's forehead on Noah's shoulder like he was trying to hide how he felt. Noah held him tighter. He wanted to ask Dylan out to the dance. He wanted to walk in hand in hand in that building and give Dylan the best date of his life. Maybe even kiss him. 

Gosh, he wants to kiss him. 

What was wrong with him? 

"You're not weird. You're special. You are your own person and if no one wants the real deal, then it's their loss. And you are perfect, you are very talented and very smart. You think you're not good at anything, but I think you are amazing. I bet anything that if you put your mind to something, it will be beautiful. That's one of the things I love about you. I love you." Noah said, meaning every word.

Dylan smiled, so glad and happy Noah thought of him this way. He wouldn't know what he would do if he loses Noah. Noah was the one thing that keeps him going. Whether Noah knew it or not, he needed Noah. He can only hope that their relationship will only get better and closer in the future.

"I love you too, Noah. And... thanks." Dylan said, looking at him. Their faces were close, eyes attached to one another, and Noah's wanted to kiss him so badly. Right now, he didn't care how bad it was to want your own brother, he wanted him. _Just lean down and kiss him. A good kiss too. He'll like it. He'll want you and more,_ Noah thought to himself, trying to hype himself up. 

Dylan smiled. "What's wrong?" He asked. Noah shook his head. "Nothing. It's getting late. We should go home." Noah said, cursing himself inwardly. Maybe he should only continue to dream about kissing Dylan. Or more. Those dirty dreams always left him ashamed and scared of himself. 

But every time he sees Dylan in the morning, he always can't wait to dream about it again at night. Dylan nodded. Noah gathered the things and they walked to the car. As Noah put his radio in the trunk, Dylan waited patiently until he was done.

"Thanks for the dance, Noah. It was beautiful." Dylan said before kissing Noah's cheek. Dylan was known to be affectionate, but the gesture made his heart soar. For a moment, Noah wanted to pull Dylan in for a real kiss. 

But he can settle with this instead. 

He might not be able to have the real Dylan at the moment, but when they got home and gone their separate ways to their bedrooms, Noah knew dream Dylan would be waiting for him. One day, he'll have the real Dylan, but this will do for now.


End file.
